Friendship BTS
by Lookandseebts
Summary: Haerun is one of the top idols but many dont know what she looks like. After years of not seeing her childhood friends Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin, she finally meets them but in the most unexpected place.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

"It's ok Haeun! We'll visit you!"

"Yeah! And you can come see us too!"

Jungkook and Jimin were hugging Haeun while she was crying.

"But I dont want you guys to visit! I want to stay here with you guys!"

Haeun's parents were having to move away from her hometown.

"It'll be okay! Here we got you a friendship bracelet that matches ours."

Taehyung handed her the blue charmed bracelet. They all gave a group hug.

"Haeun it's time to go!"

Haeun's mom called while getting into the taxi next to Haeun's childhood house.

"We'll see you later!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Bye we won't forget you! We'll visit you!"

The three boys waved to Haeun as she got into the taxi. As the taxi drove away Haeun kept looking at the three boys until they were to far away to see.

It's been about eight years since Haeun moved away from her childhood friends. She has never once taken off the bracelet except when it broke one time.

Once she turned 16 she told her parents that she wanted to become an idol, they were against it for a while but let her go into training.

It was a small company when Haeun joined, soon she gained popularity with her always wearing masks and stuff to hide at least part of her face.

Many became curious to what she looked like since no one has seen her face except her very close friends and family. The public didn't even know her real name, they only knew her as Diamond since that's her stage name.

She then became an A list idol with her music gaining millions of fans even a bunch from over seas. She hasn't really paid much attention to other idols except for those she looks up to.

Since she hasn't paid much attention to the others she never realized that her three childhood friends were in a group called BTS and neither did they know about her being an idol.

Tae, Jungkook and Jimin knew Haeun's dream was to become and idol but they never thought she would become one since her parents were against it. But it must be fate since they were always meant to be together.


	2. 1

"Again!"

Haeun was sweating buckets since her choreographer is strict and always making Haeun practice.

Haeun was practicing a dance for the up coming award show, she was going to perform her latest song that was #1 on the charts.

She had to be perfect, people excepted perfection from her since she was one of the most popular idols in Korea.

After practicing her dance several more times she was done for the day.

"Good job today. You need to work on your footwork a little more and tomorrow we'll do practice with the mask."

Her choreographer then walked out leaving Haeun laying on the cool floor breathing like she almost drowned.

"Hey Haeun! Wanna grab dinner with me?"

Haeun's best friend, Chanmi, has been with her since Haeun's training days. Chanmi had already debuted into a group called AOA when Haeun joined the company.

"Sure...let me just...catch my breathe."

Haeun and Chanmi both wore face masks and hats to hide their identities since they were going out in the public to eat. They went to a small Korean BBQ place that usually wasn't packed.

They went to one of the rooms that was private so Haeun and Chanmi didnt have to worry about people seeing their face except when the waitress would bring the food.

"So did you hear?"

Chanmi picked up the menu.

"About?"

"BTS... you know."

Haeun looked at her with confusion.

"...B..TS? Wait is it that one group you always talk about?"

"Yeah! But guess what! They recently did an interview and were asked who they've been listening to recently and they said you! They said they've been fans for a few years now!"

Chanmi was smiling wide.

"Really? That's great! Maybe I could meet them?"

"They're going to the same award show you're gonna be at! You could meet them there maybe even do a collaboration! Maybe even introduce me to them!"

Chanmi was getting excited by the idea of meeting her idols.

"Ok. I'll talk with them."

Haeun and Chanmi ate their food and decided to leave to go back home since it was getting late. They called a cab instead of walking since both their homes were far from the restaurant.

Chanmi's house was a little ways from Haeun's house so she still had a ways to go when Haeun got home.

After plopping down onto her couch she pulled out her phone and looked up BTS since she never really knew much about them or what they looked like except for the things Chanmi would talk about.

Haeun clicked on images and bunch of group photos popped up.

"Huh, they're good looking."

Haeun then clicked on info and members. And her eyes were drawn to the first three members, Jungkook, V and Jimin.

"...Wait."

Haeun clicked on Jungkook and looked at his info.

"It can't be..."

Then info about V.

"His real name is... Taehyung?"

Then Jimin.

"They look like them though? Is it really them? Wait!"

Haeun jumped up.

"They're going to the award show! I can see them again!"

Haeun was jumping with excitement. She was sure it was her three childhood friends, even though they looked a little different then how she remembered since they were younger then.

Haeun hasn't seen her childhood friends in 8 years since she never had time to spend to visit or relax when she was training.

They only got to visit a few times the year she moved away, she never got to keep in touch with them, they didn't even know if she went through with her dream of becoming and idol.

Haeun didn't know if they still kept their bracelets, they might have gotten rid of it or lost theirs over the years.

Realizing the possibility, Haeun's mood changed.

"They might not even remember me. It's been so long since I saw them... they probably don't think our friendship was special like I do..."

Trying to get rid of these awful worries that were clouding her mind she decided to watch her favorite movie before going to bed.


End file.
